Prompt 432 blangstoftheday
by Moonim
Summary: Prompt: Everyone always figured Kurt or Rachel would end up getting held up living in a not so great part of the big city. No one would have expected it to be Blaine, held up at gunpoint by a mugger back in innocent small town Lima.


**Prompt #432 (by Anonymous)**

**Date: May 25, 2013**

**Prompt: Everyone always figured Kurt or Rachel would end up getting held up living in a not so great part of the big city. No one would have expected it to be Blaine, held up at gunpoint by a mugger back in innocent small town Lima.**

New York is a big scary place, especially for young adults who have lived in a small town forever, like Lima. But this didn't stop Rachel going. Nothing was going to stop Rachel achieving her dreams. Kurt soon followed Rachel knowing that he belonged in New York, leaving everyone he loved was hard, But he was moving on.

Blaine was the one who encouraged Kurt to go follow his dreams, but it didn't stop him from constantly worrying about something bad happening to him. It was New York, he had heard of countless attacks, murders... Everything recently. Mainly because he felt the need to check it out to make sure non of it was related to Kurt, or even Rachel.

Blaine was at the ATM getting some cash out for his coffee fix, when he heard it *click* "Kid, I don't want anyone to get hurt! Empty your account and give me the money" as he pressed the gun into the small of his back.

"Ok Ok, Sir, Please, don't hurt me I'll do anything" as he struggled to get his card back into the ATM machine, his shaking fingers were not helping at all.

Once the card had been accepted he then had to try and enter his pin, which for some reason he had trouble doing with his ever increasing shaking hands. He mentally kicked himself, he remembered reading something online about how he could use his card and the machine to report the crime but at the moment his head was drawing a blank. "I don't have much sir, but whatever I do have, take it." As the ATM starting depositing his money. Blaine took it all and handed it to the guy, this being the first time he got a look at him.

The man was a lot taller, he had a hooded mask on, all Blaine could focus on was the gun... The man snatched the money from Blaine's hand, quickly counting it. Angered by the little amount he had. "Give me anything with a value to it" as the brought the gun up higher, Blaine started fumbling around his back.

"I don't have much sir, I'm still at high school" The man was even more angered.

"I see what you wear boy, little rich kid" The man was beginning to loose his patience. He picked this boy, the way he looked - he had to have money!

Blaine was shaking his head "No sir, its not like that..."

Everything else happened in a flash "Police, Sir drop the gun." The man grabbed Blaine using him as a shield.

"Drop it, or I'll shot him." the mugger screamed. Blaine was in shock, how could this ever happen to him? In Lima.

The police man lowered his gun, giving Blaine a sympathetic look. The man started walking back slowly with Blaine "follow and I'll kill the kid" Blaine was shaking even more. "Where are you parked kid?" Blaine's mind was blank he couldn't register what the man was even saying to him. The mugger was annoyed, how could this of gone so wrong? The butt of the gun connected with Blaine's temper, with enough force to shock Blaine from his daze, but not hard enough to cause much damage. "I said where are you parked?"

Blaine led the man to his car, unsure as to why the police weren't following... The man snatched the keys from Blaine "Sorry kid" as he raised the gun at Blaine, Blaine knew this was it, end game, he sobbed as he closed his eyes waiting for the bang.

The only bang that came was from the gun colliding with Blaine's head. Blaine dropped instantly. Blood pouring from his head wound. The man jumped in the car and was off. He only got 2 blocks before the police pulled him over. Time is always the key.

As soon as the mugger had fled with Blaine's car, paramedics and police officers were there. Paramedics rushed Blaine to the Hospital, informing his next of kin. His parents weren't answering, so Copper was the next on the list. He thankfully answered his phone, but was unable to get back to Lima for a day or two. He gave the nurse a phone number that they could use as next of kin for now. This number belonged to a one Burt Hummel.

Burt had just settled down with a beer, he planned on relaxing, it was Friday and he had managed to get the weekend off, it was a rare treat, and he intended on making the most of every single second. On hearing the phone he was half tempted to leave it, let it ring off, but it could be Carole, or Kurt. He left his beer on the floor as he walked over to the wall to answer the phone.

Burt couldn't quite process everything the nurse was telling him "Blaine, Gun... Mugger, Blaine in hospital." He thanked the nurse and would get there as soon as he could. Hanging the phone up, he knew he had one more phone call to make.

"Hey Dad, I was just on my way out, better make this quick" was Kurt's cherry response to seeing the phone call from his dad.

"Son, I, I need you to go back home... I need you to sit down before I tell you this."

"Dad? My god you OK... Dad?... Ok, Ok... I'm sitting" Kurt hung up, promising he would get the next plane he could. His head not unable to get around the fact that it happened in Lima...

Blaine woke to bright light, painful bright light... What... Where... Huh? He was so confused. Nothing seemed to make sense. He looked around the crisp white room, to see Burt sat in the chair next to him, sleeping. Blaine didn't want to disturb him, but he really needed to know what had happened.

"Burt" Blaine managed to mumble with his voice coarse. Burt remained sleeping, Blaine tried to prop himself up when he heard it, an angel.

"Blaine, No, you need to rest" Kurt said as he rushed in to stop him.

"Kurt... What, why are you?... What happened?... My head." Blaine bumbled out.

Kurt placed his hand into Blaine's "do you not remember love? I'm here because my dad called me, he called me because you were attacked by a mugger. He hit you before he fled" Kurt looked at Blaine to see if any of this made sense.

Blaine closed his eyes, yes... He remembered being at the ATM, and oh god... The gun, the man! He thought he was going to die. The police had let the man take him.

"The man hit you with his gun, thankfully nothing too serious. The doctor said you will have a headache for a few days, and it will leave a scar, but apart from that and a few scrapes from where you fell." Kurt tried to smile, but it didn't seem appropriate.

"I thought, I thought I was going to die Kurt... I... I " Blaine couldn't stop shaking as he broke down and cried.

"It's OK love, I'm here, and I'm staying here." Kurt would stay here forever if he needed to, today he'd been reminded of what is really important.

End.

****Sorry for the odd ending, but I was unsure of how to end it. p.s This is also my ever first fanfiction. Sorry if I got anything wrong.****


End file.
